Ever heard of Konoha
by doubt and trust
Summary: OHSHC X Naruto X D. Gray Man What happens when the Host Club crash lands in Konoha and meets the Naruto gang but also... the exorcist?
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Host Club/Naruto/D. Gray Man crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Naruto or D. Gray Man

Chapter 1

_The host club are going on a trip and are currently in a plane_

"Haruhi" said two identical voices,

"what?" said Haruhi in a tired voice "your not mad that we dragged you from your house and made you come on this trip with us are you?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

_Two hours ago_

"Father I'm going going grocery shopping now" called Haruhi opening the door "Take me with you!" shouted Ranka sprinting to the door "no, I can do this alone" said Haruhi walking out the door

"AHHHHHH!" she yelled as hands grabbed her and she was carried away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HARUHI! she could her her father shouting.

_Back to present_

Haruhi sweat-dropped "normal people would ask whether the other person wanted to go on a trip with them instead of-"

"Ahh!" came a dramatic sigh

Uh oh thought Haruhi, here he goes.

Tamaki with practiced grace rose from his seat and ran his fingers through his hair sending sparkles in all directions.

"We! The Ouran High School Host Club are anything but normal, behold! The man that god himself fell in love with..."

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" said Honey while the host King continued his dramatic performance. "We're going to have such a fun time in Africa, right Takashi!

"Un" grunted the unemotional Mori "Wai!" yelled Honey and hugged his bunny doll tightly spinning around.

"That reminds me I can't pay for this trip and I don't have a passport" said Haruhi looking worried

"Don't worry thats all taken care of" replied Kyouya with a glint in his glasses

he's going to use this against me sometime thought Haruhi remembering her huge debt which still had to be payed. She was on a plane and there was no getting off Haruhi thought with a shudder.

After a few minutes Haruhi was starting to feel drowsy

Honey had decided to take a nap and had wrapped himself into his pink bunny blanket and Mori was reading a book. Kyouya was still writing things into his notepad and the twins who had gotten bored were busy annoying Tamaki who was jumping up and down with rage. Just as Haruhi's eyes were about to close the plane gave a sudden lurch and tipped to one side. The host club landed in a big heap at the back of the plane. Haruhi felt Kyouya's notepad bump her painfully on the head. "Haruhi! Are you ok, my daughter! Where is my daughter? No Haruhi don't tell me you've died!" she heard Tamaki shouting "oh, don't worry my Lord we're fine as well" said Hikaru sarcastically and standing up. Another lurch went through the plane and they all tried to grab hold of something. To everybody's horror the plane started falling "Waaaahhhhh!, we're all going to die! sobbed Honey who miraculously didn't have a temper even though he had been woken. "Mitsukuni" said Mori taking Honey's hand. "Kaoru" said Hikaru hugging his brother

"we were born together and we will die together"

"Hikaru" whispered Kaoru.

Kyouya looked emotionless and Tamaki had a look of shock. "Why?" was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Naruto or D. Gray Man

Chapter 2

_Konoha_

"Oh yeah! I'm going to kick some ninja but!" yelled Naruto

"stay on guard! invading ninja don't usually announce their arrival and we don't know whether the explosion was actually caused by invading ninja" said Sasuke "your absolute right Sasuke!" said Sakura giving Sasuke a big smile which he ignored. "The Fifth has sent some teams to investigate we just have to be ready if it's an attack, don't to anything reckless Naruto" warned Kakashi emphasizing the if.

"Hmmph" said Naruto turning his head away

how childish Sakura thought but then Naruto will always be Naruto

After about thirty minutes the village gates burst open and a Chuunin ran in shouting "get the medical squad it isn't an attack!"

"Medical squad?" said Sakura "did someone get into a really bad fight with someone else or something?" "dunno" replied Sasuke walking off.

"Hey! Sasuke! don't you want to find out what happens?" called out Naruto

"If it's not enemy ninja I'm not really interested" replied Sasuke coldly

Ahh I want to see this but Sasuke isn't interested wailed Sakura in her mind

"Look!" cried Naruto pointing the medical squad were carrying stretchers with strange people on them

"they don't look like they are from this village or that they are ninjas" said Kakashi "well when the wake up they will probably be questioned, so there is nothing we need to do."

_The Host Club at Konoha's Hospital_

Kyouya opened his eyes and found himself looking at a white ceiling. What happened? He thought sitting up and looking around he saw his friends lying in similar beds all of them were bandaged somewhere and were still sleeping. "I thought we were dead, the plane-" His head felt sore and dizzy and had been wrapped in bandages. "Kyouya-sempai" Kyouya turned to the bed next to him, it was one of the twins "Hikaru?" he asked "No Kaoru" said Kaoru angrily "what happened?" "I don't know?" replied Kyouya "but we're all alive." "yeah, we are" Kaoru said.

A few hours later

Hikaru looked around. Everyone had woken up, though they were all still feeling rather sick and dizzy. At first he had wanted to go to his brother but the pain in his body was so bad he couldn't move. Everyone else wasn't much better, though Kyouya seemed to be in the best shape out of all of them. Tamaki for once in his life wasn't shouting his head of and being an idiot in fact he seemed to be in shock. Honey seemed ok except for the fact that he wasn't as excited and cheerful as before.

The doors of the room opened and out stepped a beautiful blond lady who carried herself with an air of dignity with two men on either side of her almost like guards. The Host Club Looked in awe.

"Who are you?" the woman asked

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first" said Kyouya

"Show some respect this is the Hokage you're speaking to!" shouted one of the men.

Hokage? Hikaru wondered, what the hell is that suppose to be

"I am Sou Tamaki my friends are Ootori Kyouya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, Fujioka Haruhi and Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru" Tamaki said pointing to each of them.

"Where are you from?" asked the woman

"We would like to ask where we are" said Kyouya with a smile

"I'll be asking the questions here" said the lady

This was going to be a battle of wills thought Hikaru.

An Hour Later

The questioning had gone for almost an hour and when they had finally got somewhere their story sounded ridiculous. They had come from a place called Japan and were the Ouran Host Club whatever that was. They were on something called a plane which was supposedly the huge metal thing that had crashed just outside the village and didn't look like a reliable way to travel. "What should we do with them Fifth" asked on of her guards. She thought for a while "keep them in the hospital but have them closely watched and guarded, we don't know what they could do". "Yes ma'am".

Tsunade headed for her office I think I should do some research she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Naruto or D. Gray Man

Chapter 3

19th century France The Black Order

"I'm sorry but we don't know where Allen could have gone"

said Komui. "What do you mean?" shouted Lenalee

"Allen just...

Allen just...

disappeared!" tear drops started falling from her eyes.

_Flashback_

Allen stabbed the Level 4 there was a burst of white light and when it went there was no sign of him or the Akuma

"looks like he defeated it" said a voice from behind her

Lenalee turned around to find herself face to face with Road Camelot in front of one of her doors

"What happened to Allen?" said Lenalee

"How should I know" said Road "you've destroyed most of the Akuma but even if the Millennium Earl can't destroy this world there are many others to destroy"

"Other worlds?" asked Kanda

"look at the ark" said Road "It travels to many dimensions and there is so much more to destroy, some have never even seen Akuma before"

A chill went down Lenalee's spine

"Too bad about Allen, I really liked him" said Road and sighed before stepping through one of her doors

"No! No! It can't be... Allen!" cried Lenalee dropping to the floor

"Wait!" yelled Lavi but the door vanished

End Flashback

"Lenalee" said Komui "We have to think about what Road said"

"Road said they were going to try and destroy other dimensions" said Lavi "We can't rule out that Allen is dead so maybe, just maybe he might be trying to find us and he could be in another dimension". "Your Innocence have all been fixed so we will be sending some of you through the Ark to explore the other dimensions" said Komui. "I'm sorry everyone but these are orders from the Commander Generals".

"So...What room should we try first?" asked Lavi

Standing in the white cobbled street were "Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Bookman, General Tiedoll, Komui and Bak. General Tiedoll was coming incase they found anyone compatible with Innocence

Komui and Bak had insisted on coming and after much argument finally got their way. Komui said he wanted to make sure no one made any moves on Lenalee and Bak wouldn't say why he was going.

"Lets try this door then" said General Tiedoll walking towards one.

He opened a door and stepped through and the rest followed.

Konoha

A Chuunin ran into her office "Hokage-sama! Strange monsters are appearing outside the village!" "What?" she exclaimed and ran out of her office. "What the hell!?" she yelled, strange round creatures were flying over the forest that surrounded Konoha there were about forty. They were about a meter away from the wall when they started shooting something purple. "Hokage-sama!" someone shouted she looked around someone had been shot.

She gasped, black stars started appearing on his arms and face.

When his whole face was covered he suddenly turned to dust. "Attack!" she yelled pointing to the monsters. Everything that was thrown at them did no damage. Shurikens and kunai just bounced off.

Suddenly something green flashed out of the forest and into the monster who then exploded. A girl she thought looking closer. A huge snake of fire took out four more of the monsters and she could see a man slicing the monsters with a katana. "What is happening?" she muttered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Naruto or D. Gray Man

Chapter 4

_Outside Konoha Village _

All of the Akuma appeared to have been destroyed Mugen seemed to be happy slicing through Akuma for the first time in a few weeks. He walked towards Lenalee "thats the last of them I think" she said "It seems like ages since I'm done anything with my hammer" said Lavi with a grin. Komui, Bak, Bookman and General Tiedoll ran up to them. "It would seem as though the Millennium Earl has decided to invade this dimension" said Komui.

well of course thought Kanda Komui had just pointed out the obvious. Kanda detected a presence but before he could turn.

"Freeze!" shouted someone then men dropped out of the trees and surrounded them. All of them were carrying something that resembled the tip of a spear. "Who are you people?" asked one of them. "We are exorcist of the Black Order" said Komui

The man looked at Komui puzzled.

Idiot! we're from a different dimension they won't know what the Black Order is. How stupid could you get shouted Kanda in his head.

"Could you take us to your leader?" said Lenalee stepping forwards. The man looked hesitant

"We're perfectly harmless" said Lavi holding his hands up

yeah right thought Kanda his hand was resting on Mugen, if they attacked he could take them out easily.

"Fine" said the man coming to a conclusion "follow me" he said.

They walked for about two minutes and arrived at a big gate.

"Wow" said Lavi

The man they were following had been whispering to a women who then disappeared is a blur. How did that happen Kanda wondered. They were lead to a room where a blond lady sat with her head in her hands.

"Who are these people?" asked the Lady

"Hello I am Komui Lee" said Komui introducing himself.

"I am the Hokage of the village of Konoha" said the woman "where are you from?".

"We are from the Black Order Headquarters in France".

"France?" said the Hokage "never heard of it".

"You won't have, we traveled here using something called the Ark which allows us to travel to different dimensions" Komui explained.

more people who believe they have come from another dimension at least these people seem to know how they got here thought Tsunade.

"I suppose you're the people responsible for those monsters just now" she said looking at them they definitely weren't from any hidden village and their uniforms seemed to be rather personalized. Though they all bore the same symbols.

"No" said the man called Komui

"Those monsters are called Akuma and are created by the Millennium Earl to kill humans" said an old man with glasses.

"Akuma? Millennium Ear?" said the Hokage puzzled.

_An Hour Later_

Finally Lavi thought, it took a while explaining what Akuma, the Noah Clan and the Millennium Earl were. They had also explained about the virus that Akuma could give and Innocence and that regular weapons wouldn't work against Akuma.

The Hokage was going to show them some other people who had claimed that they had come from another dimension as well.

"Here we are" said the Hokage stopping in front of a door "I'll leave some guards out here so call them if you need anything".

"Thank you" said Komui before opening the door.

Inside the room were seven boys. "Who are you" the small blonde one said.

After the introductions they got straight to the point.

"You're all from Japan!?" exclaimed Bak

"What's wrong with that?" asked the guy called Haruhi who looked almost like a girl.

Japan was pretty much destroyed during one of the battles with the Earl.

"What year are you from?" asked Komui

"2008" said Kyouya

The exorcist were amazed

"Is something wrong?" asked Tamaki

"We come from the 19th century" explained Lavi

The host club looked extremely surprised


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Naruto or D. Gray Man

Chapter 5

Konoha Hospital

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Hikaru

"What's the cake like in that period?" asked Honey

"Mitsukuni, now is not the time for that" whispered Mori

"So how did you get here?" asked Kyouya

"We got here through the Ark" said Komui

"Ark?" the Host Club asked

"It looks like a giant cube on the outside but has a white city in the inside and has things we call rooms that can take us to other dimensions" explained Lavi

"Other dimensions!?" said the Host Club alarmed

"Lets leave the topic of the Ark for now" said Bak

A sudden ringing noise filled the room

"oh?" said General Tiedoll reaching into his jacket

he paused "this is something"

"What's wrong?" asked Komui

"Nothing, but..."

He pulled out three pieces of Innocence all of them were vibrating and giving out a ringing sound.

"Go to your owner" whispered General Tiedoll to the Innocence

The three pieces of Innocence flew around the room circling everyone.

And suddenly drew in and went towards Kaoru, Mori and Tamaki.

"Whats happening?" cried out Hikaru as green light filled the room.

When the light cleared they saw a ginger cat had appeared on Kaoru's lap. "Wow Takashi, I've never seen that before" said Honey pointing at Mori's hand. On it was a silver ring which was still slightly glowing. Hikaru raised his hand cautiously to pat the cat which hissed at him and climbed onto Kaoru's shoulder. "Whats this?" asked Tamaki holding up a necklace which had a charm in the shape of a keyboard on in. "You're all hosts!" yelled Lavi. Haruhi looked confused "um... we just said that we were the **Host** Club" said Haruhi. "What Lavi means is that those three are hos- people who can use Innocence" said Lenalee. "Why me? Why us?" asked Kaoru. "We don't know" admitted Komui "we just know that Innocence only choses certain people". "Emergencey!" yelled a nurse running into the room "the monsters have come again!". "Looks like it's time for you to test your Innocence" said Lavi with a grin".

"Um... so what are we meant to do?" asked Tamaki.

They stood on the wall and watched as about forty Akuma approached the village.

"Yu why don't you show them" said Lavi

"Why me retarded rabbit and **don't** call me Yu!" yelled Kanda drawing Mugen with a killer intent

"So scary" said Lavi cringing

"Lavi why don't you?" said Lenalee

Kaoru, Mori and Tamaki watched as Lavi smashed an Akuma

"How do we get our Innocence to do something?" said Kaoru looking at the cat on his shoulder as though expecting it to do something.

"The only way is to experience real almost death situations" said Kanda

"wha-!" yelled Kaoru as Kanda picked him up by the collar and threw him off the wall

"Your turn" said Kanda turning to Tamaki and kicking him off the wall.

Kanda then turned to Mori who just nodded and jumped.

"Kanda your so mean" said Lenalee shaking her head

"Well real life situations do help, we don't want these people relying on us all the time" said Lavi landing next to Lenalee "Lets see how they handle this"

"Che" said Kanda "Ok" replied Lenalee "but it they get into trouble we'll have to help".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Naruto or D. Gray Man

Chapter 6

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kaoru screamed falling through the tree branches it was a lot easier than falling straight onto the ground but it didn't help that he seemed to hit every single branch. As he landed with a thump on the ground he could hear something. Is that someone else screaming? he thought. It was getting louder he stepped out from under the tree and looked up. WHAM! Ow though Kaoru and tried to stand to find Tamaki lying to the side of him. "Oh" Tamaki groaned, that stupid Kanda! though Kaoru how was he suppose to get rid of the Akuma. "Kaoru" said Mori walking towards him. "Mori-sempai what are we suppose to-" BOOM! a nearby tree had just been blown up. As trees fell down at lest twenty Akuma were preparing to fire. "Move damn you!" Kaoru yelled at his legs but they refused to move, it was too late there was no escape now.

The rest of the host club stood on the street trying to see what was going on on the wall. "What did that idiot do to Kaoru?" said Hikaru anxiously "Kaoru! Kaoru!". "Who are you people?" came a voice from behind. Behind them were two boys, a girl and a man. One boy had black hair and the other had messy blonde hair. The girl had pink hair and the man had such white hair that he almost looked like an old man. "So?" asked the blonde boy. "We are the Ouran High School Host Club from Japan who landed here earlier today" said Kyouya. "Huh?" the blonde boy said, this ones an idiot thought Hikaru. "I have no idea who you guys are but everyone should know me!" the boy then took a deep breath "I am Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of the hidden leaf village and my dream is to become the future Hokage!" He stood with his hands on his hips looking extremely proud of himself. Wham! the girl whacked her fist into his head while yelling "you idiot! Lets just go and do our mission". "Little girl" said Kyouya using his hand to tilt the girls face into looking at him. "This boy was just trying to tell us his dream" said Haruhi, the girl froze "I myself think it is wonderful to have dreams that we can hope to achieve in the future" Haruhi continued. Haruhi bent down until her face was level with hers "don't you think so too". The girl appeared to be shocked but before anyone could do anything it turned into a blush. "I-I'm Haruno S-Sakura" Sakura stammered "Thats a beautiful name, it suits you" said Haruhi with such a cute smile that if Tamaki had been there he would have fainted.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing to Sakura" said Naruto pushing Sakura out of the way, we just ignored him. "Who my you be?" Kyouya asked the black haired boy. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replied "and you?" Kyouya gestured at the white haired man "Hatake Kakashi" he replied. Some explosions from the other side of the wall made them all turn around.

"M-m-mori-sempai?" Kaoru asked, Mori turned around "un"

"Dont 'un' me! What are we suppose to do?" Kaoru was losing his head and he knew it, but how could you not panic. Akuma were getting closer and anger started bubbling up inside him. How dare I let them make me scared I'll prove to those exorcist that I can defeat Akuma. "Innocence Activate!" the words came out by themselves. There was a flash of green light and then a streak of gold flew across his vision next to him he heard Mori say "Innocence Activate". Mori's finger glowed with green light before turning into a long whip with green fire running down it. Kaoru turned and looked at his Innocence, it had turned into a huge Lion with fur of gold. The Akuma were approaching rapidly "Lets go Araki!" he yelled and jumped on the lion's back. The name had just come out of his mouth but he knew it was right. Araki charged towards the Akuma.

Good, Mori thought Kaoru seemed to know what to do. He saw the lion tear down an Akuma with amazing speed and power. Well I should start to he thought and raised the whip. He would have preferred something like a sword which he was familiar with but if it was a whip, it was a whip. I will protect Mitsukuni he though and ran towards the Akuma raising his Innocence and whipping three Akuma at once. This battle will be finished quickly he thought.

_Please Review_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Naruto or D. Gray Man

Chapter 7

"Well looks like they did good" said Lavi leaning on his hammer which he had been holding ready incase something had gone wrong.

"Che, not bad for amateurs" said Kanda

"They look pretty strong" said Lenalee brightly "we have three new allies to help us in the war with the Millennium Earl".

"That red head will probably kill Yu when he gets in the city" said Lavi carelessly

"Don't call me Yu! Retarded Rabbit! Get that into your head!" Kanda yelled pointing Mugen at Lavi's neck.

"So how did they do?" asked Komui shouting from the bottom of the wall standing next to him were Bak, Bookman and General Tiedoll who had been talking to the Hokage. "Pretty good for a first time!" yelled Lavi back grinning.

When they came back through the huge gate Kaoru was still riding the Lion. Mori's whip had returned to it's ring form and was carrying a still unconscious Tamaki. "What happened to Tama-chan?" asked Honey hugging his bunny doll. "well when___someone_ kicked him of the wall" said Kaoru glaring at Kanda "he crash landed". "Che, not my fault if he missed the tree" muttered Kanda. "Who are they?" asked Lenalee gesturing at the four ninjas. Naruto pushed his way to the front "Naruto Uzumaki future Hok-" "Yeah, yeah" said Hikaru pulling Naruto out of the way by his ear. "I'm Haruno Sakura" said the girl, "Uchiha Sasuke" muttered the boy with a rather annoyed voice. "Hatake Kakashi" said the man.

You can't tell what he's thinking thought Lenalee eyeing Kakashi. He did look a bit intimidating with his mask and the fact that he was quite tall. Anyone could have mistaken him for an old man with his snowy white hair.

"I'm going to be hokage someday then you don't get to boss me around" muttered Naruto under his breath.

"What are you doing!" shouted Granny Tsunade

"Ah, sorry, sorry" said Kakashi scratching his head

"Come on! Get going on your mission!" Tsunade shouted

Neji came running with his Byakugan activated "There are no more of those Akuma around" he said and looked up. "Are these the people you were talking about Hokage-sama" he asked. "How come those eleven don't have Chakra?" Neji asked looking shocked. "Well they don't come from the same dimen- hey you said eleven!" exclaimed Tsunade. "There are fourteen of them all together". "Hokage-sama those eleven don't have Chakra but the other three do" insisted Neji pointing to Honey, Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Sooo what's Chakra?" said Honey bouncing up and down swinging his bunny doll happily. The ninjas started explaining about Chakra to the three. "Ohh ahh" mumbled Tamaki rubbing his head "what happened?" Mori put him down and Tamaki leaned on a nearby building. "You missed everything!" said Kaoru "you should have seen my Innocence!" he said pointing at his Innocence who while everyone was talking, had turned back into it's cat form and was licking it's paws.

"Where do those Akuma even come from?" asked Kaoru suddenly breathless after giving a blow to blow description of how he and Mori had defeated the Akuma. "The are created by the Millennium Earl by calling back a dead person's soul back into the world" sad Lenalee her smile fading. "Called back into this world?" said Mori. "When someone dies the Millennium Earl uses the sorrow of someone who loved the dead person to make them call the soul back, the soul is then trapped and though not out of it's own will kills the person who called it back and wears their skin" explained Lavi.

"Thats horrible" whispered Tamaki looking stricken "the poor soul".

"But exorcist exist to destroy the Akuma and free their souls so that they can go to heaven" said Komui smiling.

With those words the exorcist smiled, even Kanda's lips twitched. "Exorcist are the soldiers of God" said Komui "welcome to the family!" he said with his arms held out.

Lavi grinned Allen would have liked these people he thought then the grin faded.

Allen wasn't here Allen was gone...missing or even dead for all he knew.

"I am a Bookman" he muttered under his breath blinking away the tears that had started clouding his vision.

"Did you say something Lavi?" asked Lenalee "no nothing at all" said Lavi grinning again and ran up to gave the new exorcists a big hug.

_**Somewhere**_

_where am I_

darkness

_what happened_

darkness

_I don't remember_

darkness

_who am...I_

darkness

_flashback: Allen-kun!_

_Allen... thats right_

light!

_-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-••-_

_**Please! Please! Review **_**T_T******

_**I need ideas! _**_


End file.
